dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Archives: Cursery
This is the Archive of documents, letters, diaries and other pertinent information found in Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat and its bonus game, Cursery: Humpty Dumpty. Blaise's Diary Blaise diary1.jpg Blaise diary2.jpg Blaise diary3.jpg Blaise diary cane.jpg Blaise diary ring.jpg Blaise diary bell.jpg Blaise diary4.jpg Blaise Morellus Earring bust pictures.jpg|Blaise's Victims Crooked tale glass1.jpg|Stained Glass Window Crooked tale glass2.jpg|Stained Glass Window Blaise poem note.jpg|Blaise's Poem Village sketch blaise.jpg|Village Drawing by Blaise Cheryl sketch by blaise.jpg|Blaise's Sketch Blaise letter to cheryl1.jpg|Letter to Cheryl Blaise windmill note.jpg|Note About Windmill Blaise letter to cheryl2.jpg|Letter to Cheryl Blaise-young-portrait.jpg|Portrait of Young Blaise Cheryl song piano.jpg|Blaise's Song for Cheryl Blaise crooked note.jpg|Note Left by Blaise Blaise madness note.jpg|Scribbled Note Cheryl Cheryl diary1.jpg|Cheryl's Diary Cheryl diary2.jpg|Cheryl's Diary Cheryl diary3.jpg|Cheryl's Diary Cheryl diary parn.jpg|Cheryl Diary Page Cheryl parn basket.jpg|Portrait of Cheryl Cheryl funerary book.jpg|Funerary Book Cover Cheryl book lit up.jpg|Funerary Book Cheryl and parn.jpg|Portrait of Cheryl Cheryl memorial plaque.jpg|Cheryl Memorial Plaque Cheryl painting.jpg|Painting by Cheryl Cheryl note to blaise.jpg|Letter to Blaise Marianne Marianne magical map.jpg|Marianne's Magical Map Marianne directions.jpg|Marianne's Directions Marianne note to amely.jpg|Letter to Amely Marianne note moonlight.jpg|Marianne's Poem Mother Goose Mother goose book box.jpg|Mother Goose in Book Cursery mother goose book.jpg|Cursery Book Coffin mother goose note.jpg|Mother Goose Note in Coffin Marianne poem goose.jpg|Poem About Mother Goose Pin buttons.jpg|Mother Goose's Pin Buttons Marianne advice.jpg|Note on Cursery Items Mg fruit scrap.jpg|Poem about Gluttonous Fruit The Borde Family Architect letter borde.jpg|Letter to M. Borde Servant diary1.jpg|Servant's Diary Page Borde family portrait.jpg|The Borde Family Portrait Little borde picture.jpg|Drawing by the Borde Child Borde skin condition.jpg|Note on M. Borde's Condition Mme borde note.jpg|Note from Mme. Borde Borde hiding place.jpg|M. Borde's Hiding Place Servant diary2.jpg|Servant's Diary Page Boat graffiti.jpg|Scribbles on Boat, from M. Borde Cant believe they went there.jpg|M. Borde's Diary Final note mme borde.jpg|Last Note from Mme. Borde Cursery Rhymes Cursery rhyme1.jpg Cursery rhyme2.jpg Cursery rhyme3.jpg Cursery rhyme4.jpg Mg treat1.jpg Mg treat2.jpg Mg treat3.jpg Mg treat4.jpg Monuments Crooked stone1.jpg|Crooked Stone Silvery coral stone1.jpg|Silvery Coral Village Stone Silvery coral stone2.jpg|Silvery Coral Village Stone Crooked ring stone.jpg|Crooked Ring Stone Silvery coral plaque statue.jpg|Silvery Coral Village Statue Cheryl village memorial.jpg|Cheryl Memorial Windmill tribute.jpg|Windmill Tribute Count memorial.jpg|Count de Morellus Memorial Mother goose monument.jpg|Mother Goose Statuary marianne shrine 1.jpg|Marianne Shrine (Before) Shrine to Marianne.PNG|Marianne Shrine (After) lord of the flies statue.jpg|Lord of the Flies Statue Silvery Coral Village Well diagram.jpg|Diagram of Well Portal Silvery coral sign.jpg|Silvery Coral Village Sign Replica ring poster.jpg|Jewelry Shop Poster Girard grocery sign.jpg|Grocery Store Sign Girard payoff note.jpg|Madame Girard's Note Newspaper count proposal.jpg|Old Newspaper Windmill diagram.jpg|Windmill Diagram windmill plaque.jpg|Windmill Plaque Brake and diagram.jpg|Windmill Brake and Diagram Other Documents Bat cart diary.jpg|Cast Aside Journal Woodcutter cabinet.jpg|Photo of Woodcutter and Child Dangerous animals board.jpg|"Dangerous Animals" Crooked man warning.jpg|Warning Note Laurent amely photo.jpg|Photo of Amely Woodcutter note.jpg|Woodcutter's Note Drawsy warning.jpg|Drowsy Moths Warning Drowsy honey diary.jpg|Drowsy Moths Book Chateau sign.jpg|Chateau Signpost Bell diagrams.jpg|Diagrams of Chapel Bell Crooked painting.jpg|Crooked Painting laurel shrine chapel.jpg|Laurel Display, Chapel Josette diary.jpg|Diary of Josette's Father lion statue note.jpg|Thief's Note Thief note.jpg|Thief's Note Chateau ground stone.jpg|Chateau Ground Marker Newspaper cheryl run.jpg|Old Newspaper Charger un pistolet.jpg|Pistol Loading Poster Newspaper cheryl death.jpg|Old Newspaper Villager note about blaise.jpg|Note Left in Woods Woodgirl note.jpg|Note from Woodcutter's Daughter Cursery coffin.jpg|Coffin of Unknown Woman Humpty journal times.jpg|Old Newspaper Chateau gate lock.jpg|Chateau Ruins Gate Lock Dude thats gross.jpg|Book Pages on Live Prey Marianne message amely.jpg|Instructions Left for Amely Category:Reference Category:Cursery Category:Archives Category:Cursery:Humpty Dumpty